Return To The Mysterious Island
by zombiepandachan
Summary: Shugo Chara meets Jules Verne Classic, The Mysterious Island. Two adventurous sailors become shipwrecked on an island after a horrendous storm, with no mobile service or electricity they attempt to find their own separate ways off the Island. Will the Island's only inhabitant do anything to help them? If they can even find her, that is. (Previously known as Unlock My Heart!)
1. Chapter 1

**Return To The Mysterious Island**

= Chapter 1 =

**By zombiepandachan**

* * *

><p>I'm alive<p>

My name's Amu

I'm a solo navigator sailor on a mission to achieve the Jules Verne trophy.

I'd run into heavy winds in the south pacific when a huge wave knocked me over board. I fought through the pitch-black until the waves carried me onto a beach. Amazingly, I felt alive, that I had survived.

My head… why does it feel cooler than the rest of my body? I opened my eyes a little and shifted my head to see what was above me. There stood a teenage girl, about sixteen or seventeen, four to five years younger than me, in a grey devil-like outfit. I only got a short look at her but I could still make out only her most basic features: She had long grey-almost-white hair tied into two pigtails. Her flawless skin was also grey… and a little see-through. Is…is she a ghost? She suddenly turned and disappeared, leaving my head in the hot sun.

Am I hallucinating? I must be, there's no way ghosts exist, or teenage girls wear outfits like that. But it's strange, I feel like I'm being watched…

I quickly lifted myself from the white sand of the beach to see the remains of her grey bat-like wings disappear. I stood fully up and took in my surroundings and an evaluation of myself.

My clothes were mostly okay, just a few rips here and there, nothing I couldn't fix. I also had all of my gadgets with me, my water proof phone, my watch, knife, matches, water purifying tablets , my pocket-sized sewing kit, my anemometer (for measuring wind), barometer (for measuring atmospheric pressure), and thermometer (for measuring temperature). Somehow, all of my tools kept dry, making me feel lucky that I had decided to keep them in my sailing jacket in the first place. I also still had my backpack on me, the two arm straps still intact and the ones that came across my chest and stomach were still tight, with no sign of breaking anytime soon. I ran a finger through my hair; my short bubble-gum pink hair was a mess, the two to three inch strands sticking out all over the place making me look like a guy. The salt water creating natural curls in it.

My lock. Where is my lock? The Humpty Lock that had been passed down in my family to the eldest girl for generations. The lock that acted as a mood-teller. The Lock that had a missing key. I patted down my pockets and searched through my bag. '_whereintheworldisit?DidIleaveitonmyboat?' _I reached into my bag again to the safest pocket in the bag. Unzipping it I put my hand inside and circled my hand around the Humpty lock. I exhaled deeply, sighing with relief. I pulled it out and placed it around my neck.  
>I then had a look at my surroundings.<p>

In front of me was a big cliff face ten metres from the edge of the tide, almost completely covered with vines and leaves. To my left, a hundred or so metres away was a large arched rock that connected to part of the cliff face. Near that was a valley that I assumed lead up to the top of the cliff. closer to me near the rock there was an old boat hull with only the spine showing. In my other direction was just more beach.

…Am I on a deserted island, or an inhabited land?

I tested out walking, _leftfoot,rightfoot,leftfoot,rightfoot_, yeah… seems okay. I walked over to the cliff face and looked around. On two rocks embedded in the cliff I found two birds eggs in each nest and took them, placing them carefully in my backpack. I looked down to the ground, what's_this?_On the ground I found a rusty key. It looked really old and there were intricate designs engraved on either side. Not like my lock though. Also on the ground I found some wet seaweed, if I dried that I could use as a fire starter. Then I heard a rock crumble, some of the dust and small parts of the rock fell on my head.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed, looking up.

"…It's you!" there on the cliff stood the ghost bat girl…or was it? Just like the devil-girl she had two long white tinted grey pigtails, except this girl was the opposite, an angel. She had two big angelic wings and a ballet tutu made of fabric, not tulle. Before I knew it she had turned around and disappeared through a patch of vines in the rock.

"Hey… wait!" I yelled to the angel-ghost, but I got no reply, she didn't even turn around.

Disappointed, I wandered over to the archway. While I was here I used my knife to cut the top part of the boat hull away and placed it in my backpack. In one direction was the mountain pass, going up to the top of the cliff, and through the arch, another, smaller beach. Looking at the arch itself I saw a large fish, big enough to eat, trapped in a smaller rock pool near the bottom. Also, on the rock that blocked the view of the sea I spotted three oysters, just seeing them made my stomach grumble, telling me that I hadn't eaten for a day or so, I'm not sure. I removed my knife from its sheath in my belt and cut the oysters away from the wall. I added them to my backpack where I had put the eggs. I had decided that I would find some fire wood and make a fire to cook the oysters and eggs, maybe the fish.

I walked out through the arch to the smaller beach. On the sand was a huge, beautiful turtle, flinging sand behind it into a small hole in the sand.

'_I wonder what turtle eggs taste like?' _I thought.

I walked over to the edge of the beach to a forest-like area. There were about fifty or so palm trees before the beach continued.

_*thump*_ what was that? I was a few metres in the shade when I heard a noise. I slowly turned around to see that the noise was only a fallen coconut. I exhaled heavily with relief and went to pick up the coconut.  
><em>*thump*<em> there it was again, I turned back to face the middle of the forest and went to pick up another fallen coconut. this one, unlike the other, was green and still unripe. As I ventured further into the area I came across two crabs feasting on a porcupine carcass. I waited until they had both turned and had faced the carcass when I caught them. I figured that they would be a nice addition to go with my oysters and fish. I also took the carcass; I'd find something to do with it. I also picked up some palm leaves which I could use for my fire.

Seeming as I couldn't find any more fallen coconuts or anything else useful I went back to the arch, not before stepping, accidentally on the patch where the buried turtle eggs were- or so I thought. Kneeling in the sand I started to dig up the spot, to discover an old chest. I used the key and unlocked it, to find only a damaged telescope and some silver coins. If I had some copper coins, a lemon and a few other things, I could make a Volta battery. Speaking of batteries, my phone! I took it out of the zipped pocket in my jacket and turned it on.

"…bummer…" The batteries are too low to call anyone; I doubt I'd get a signal anyways. My phone also had a GPS and a news channel. The batteries were also too low to use the GPS, but there was only just enough charge to see the news.

_**Solo voyager Amu Hinamori missing at sea**_

_Solo voyager, Amu Hinamori has been reported missing after not reaching her checkpoint at New Zealand. Her family are extremely worried as Amu is their oldest daughter. The 21 year old has always dreamed of achieving the Jules Verne trophy after having an obsession with reading his books. She also—_

I didn't get to read the rest of the news article before I lost the last of the battery.

"damn…" oh well, nothing lasts forever, I should of listened to my boyfriend and mother when they told me to recharge my phone before I left. _Whydidn'tIlisten?_ I don't know…

I'm feeling weak; I should cook the things I've found to eat. I know! I'll go back to that alcove in between the stone arch and the mountain pass. I stood up from the sand and walked back to the stone arch, not before picking up some amadou (highly flammable fungus) from some rocks near the arch.

Walking back to the small alcove I realized that I still hadn't caught the fish, and I needed a fishing rod, or something like it to catch it. I decided to go up the inland path, immediately finding some acacia thorns which I could throw in the fire and bend, I also found a piece of flint, which would save me from using my matches, and a small copper plaque 'Nautilus 1860' Oh. My. God. Is this the same Nautilus from the Jules Verne classics? The huge submarine that is from one of my favourite books? The same 70 metre long, cigar shaped boat? I doubt it… but if it was, that would be amazing!

Near where I found the plaque I found some worms, which I could use for my bait on the left side of the path. I continued further up the path and started to climb up, only at the top to find multiple logs blocking the path.

'_I'm too weak; I need to eat before I move them…'_

On the post that seemed to hold some of the branches up I found a _carved_ forked branch. This island is so strange, lots of already made stuff… the plaque, the boat, the chest, the post and the key. I also took a thin vine I found hanging across the

I walked back down to the alcove and combined the palm leaves and the amadou for a fire starter. Then I used the flint with my knife to create sparks which lit the amadou and palm leaves, I then added the piece of wood from the boat hull, to complete the fire. I sat in small cave with the soot-lined walls, just staring into the fire, watching the flames dance around, the bright orange mixing in with the blue from the salt of the wood, the glowing red embers of the palm leaves and the amadou.

I threw the acacia thorns into the fire, knowing that the heat bends them; I also put the oysters in there which eventually opened them, and ate them. I then decided that I would take the bent acacia thorns; combine them with the thin vine, worms and the forked branch and I had a make shift fishing pole! I immediately went down to the small rock pool and caught the fish. I took it back to the fire and used a stick I found to skewer it with. I held it over the fire, quietly singing a tune to myself as I waited for it to cook.

"_I come from the salt water people_

_We always live by the sea,_

_Now I'm down here, living in the city,_

_With my man, and the family_

_My Island home, My Island home_

_My Island home is waiting for me…_Mm…Fish"

I peeled the skin and scales off the fish and tore off the fins and tails and took a bite of the now-cooked fish. I continued to hum the Christine Anu song while finishing my meal.

"Great, now that that's done, let's go move those logs!

* * *

><p><strong>Ayo.<strong>

**Just a slight update and edit, less drabble here and you know.**

**This story for those who want to know is based off a game by Kheops Studio and The Adventure Company.  
>The first few chapters will be very close to the beginning of the game, but this will veer off onto a different story path later on.<strong>

**yeeeeah.**

**soo..**

**Review~**

**Please & thankyou~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Unlock my Heart**

=Chapter 2=

**By zombiepandachan**

* * *

><p>Realizing that I had just said that out loud I blushed heavily, glad that no-one could see me. I walked up to the top of the mountain pass where I saw the blockage of logs. I began with squeezing between two vertical ones and pushing one above me out of the way. I then nudged the left of the two verticals poles over so I could get in easier. After that I was able to lift myself up through the hole and out onto the top of the mountain.<p>

Now I was staring at a cross road with three paths, what's that? Smoke? Are there other people on this island? I ran towards it, only to heavily disappoint myself by finding sulphurous water bubbling…aww…it would be nice to talk to someone…

*_Hisss, Hissss…*_

Is…is that…is that hissing coming from a snake? I slowly turned from the bubbling, smoking water to face the snake. It looked quite angry, but I couldn't tell if it was me that alarmed it or not.

_'Remember Amu, the snake is probably more scared of you than you are of it'_ I had a flashback of when my younger sister was teaching me some of the things she'd learnt from school. I couldn't tell what type of snake it was, just that was angry. I stood staring at it for a few minutes before I regained my head. I dismantled my fishing rod, taking the main forked branch and placing it over the head of the snake so I could get to the medicinal herbs behind it. After taking them, I cut a gash in the tree above the plant, and almost immediately a white liquid oozed out. Rubber. The white stuff was rubber. I'd have to come back once I get something to hold it in.

Looking up, I saw two paths; one must lead back to the crossroads, the other somewhere else. I couldn't see the top of the right one, there was a small slope preventing me from me seeing it. The other lead to what I could see a bridge. The sloped path must go to the crossroads. I took the left path, the one that lead to the bridge. The ten second that I took to get there made me realize that I'm alone, there's no-one else here with me, apart from my hallucinations, the She-Devil-Ghost, and the She-Angel-Ghost.

At the bridge I found no bridge, just the remains of one, which lead to the bottom of a huge mountain, maybe a volcano. On the ground I found a narcotic plant, which I could use for sedating a large animal, and a dead rat. I could tell it was dead because it smelt, and there were flies buzzing around it. There was another path leading uphill, so I assumed it went back to the crossroads. I walked up the hill, to the crossroads and I searched around or anything I could use, like a hibiscus flower, and a young palm tree frond. I skinned the flower to get to the tough fibres underneath, and discarded the rest.

There was one path left, the forth going back to the beach-mountain pass. I slowly walked down it; to come across another crossroad, with three new paths, the one on my right went to a small Pine tree forest, with only seven to nine large trees, the one in front of me went to yet another crossroad-like area. I couldn't see where the other path, the one on my left went, so I went down that one

It came out to a small area with bamboo and clay.

"OH MY GOD, WHATS THAT!"I jumped back and brought one leg up in front of me. My hands flapped wildly in front of my face as I stared at the large animal footprints in front of me in the red clay. I could tell that they were definitely a large cat of some kind. My liking to the island suddenly dropped, I mean, who would like to stay on an island, anywhere with a large animal, by yourself? I waded a little into the water to see if I could see anything that would be harmful. Nope. I went back onto dry land and spotted some pieces of bamboo that I thought I could use, but I left them there until I found a place to stay on the island, and It wasn't like my backpack wasn't already full.

I went back up to the crossroad and took the path in front of me or the one to my right if I was standing on the path that went to the beach. There I found pine kernels on the ground and a… series of steps leading up to a big old… windmill, I think? A whole section was almost completely missing from the staircase, so I deemed it unclimbable. I also saw a long length of vine that I thought I should leave, because it would me more useful it I cut it up higher than I could reach.

'Huh? I know! I could use the brick mould from the steps and the clay from the clay-and-bamboo area to makes brick to fix the steps!' I turned around and ran back towards the clay-and-bamboo area. I took a big double-handful of the clay and ran back towards the beach, to my little fire. I stumbled a bit going down the mountain pass but otherwise I survived, I thought I would fall on the blockage between the mountain pass and the top of the hill, but I didn't!

When I reached the fire I dumped the clay on the sand and moulded two bricks, I placed them in the fire and went back up to the clay-and-bamboo area. I'm getting tired of saying that, I think I'm gonna call it the… raw materials area? I dunno maybe I should just stick to bamboo and clay? What a pointless conversation with my conscience. Bamboo and clay it is then.

I reached the clay and bamboo area and took another double handful. Run, run, run, to the beach, mould bricks, run, run back for more clay, run, run, beach, mould, run, run, clay, run, run, beach, mould, and so on. I made a few more trips back and forth till I had about 20 bricks. (**A/N This wouldn't actually work, as the fire wouldn't be hot enough to actually 'cook' the bricks, Google it.)** I had made twenty bricks over a large number of hours and it was twilight. I then realised that I now had to carry all the bricks back up the pass to the bottom of the windmill. I groaned loudly.

I was determined to fix it though; I wanted to know what else was up there! But, as it was twilight, I decided to go back down to my little cave and get some sleep; there was no way I was fixing the steps at night! With no light! My stomach growled again for the second time that day. Walking back, I looked around for any others signs of recent human life….I'll explore the rest of the island tomorrow, maybe then I'll find someone…

* * *

><p><em>Little did the sleeping girl know that she was being watched. Curled up in her small alcove the two-faced girl watched her.<em>

_'Just like me' she thought, 'All alone, on a deserted island…its painful to watch someone else go through this'_

_'No…she's not alone…she has that boy…he washed up around the same time…not like me at all…' she sighed._

_'And sadly, the blue-haired boy looks almost exactly like my younger brother…'_

* * *

><p><strong>New update coming soooon-ish (AS OF 24TH SEPTEMBER 2013)<strong>

**Yeah, Gotten rid of some stuffs, like all the drabble and stuff here.**

**Hope you enjoyed and await for a new update coming soon?**

**Eek.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yo.**

**(Shout out to Abby who kept pestering me to update!)**

* * *

><p><strong>Return To The Mysterious Island <strong>

**(Previously Known as Unlock My Heart!)**

=Chapter 3=

**By zombiepandachan**

After waking up I only had one thought.

Where's the power point?

Then I realised this extremely interesting thing, most beaches didn't have power points, let alone electricity for that matter. Unless there was a beachfront café or hotel or something. Funny thing was there was no civilisation in sight. All I saw was an empty beach with not a single power point, nor power lines...

Is this a deserted island?

Who cares? All I need to do is find a way to tell my family that I'm okay; they'd freak out if they found that I went missing…

I mean, its not like we lost my elder sister, who also liked sailing, in the same part of the open ocean.

And to tell them; I'm going to need a power point.

I rolled onto my front and sat up, wiping the white sand away that had stuck to my cheek. The first thing about this place was this simple beach and its natural beauty. The clean, white sand, un-vandalised pale red and grey rocks, and immediate jungle meeting the sand, which kept the ocean from meeting the trees, captivated me. I sat there for what felt like another ten minutes feeling the freedom this place possessed.

It's so different from home.

I'd say the beach went off for about 20 metres in the direction I had come from, and 30 or so to the other. Pretty small for a continent. Or is it an island like I thought before? Running a slender hand through my sand-filled cobalt hair, I stood up and headed off to the long end of the beach, my boots trudging through the sand.

Rounding the sharp point I came across what looked like the remains of a boat.

That wasn't mine.

Was someone else here too?

I inwardly rejoiced,_ I'm not alone on this godforsaken place!_

I even included a quick air punch to celebrate. Shush, it's not like I _feel _alone or anything.

And anyway, with my luck it would probably be some greasy old man!

With a boat that has a faded yellow hull.

Getting closer to the boat I discovered that it was very much intact…well…except for the mast…

Sooo….

It's not sail worthy.

The long mast lay out of my sight behind the boat. If I came from the other direction it would've been spotted instantly. It lay on its side in the sand; it's faded yellow and white hull and wooden deck looked untouched, the main cabin in the middle seemed intact, excluding the front window. A large part of the glass window was missing. It could've been a miniature version of the Black Pearl, with the colours yellow and white instead of black and brown, roughly 5 or 6 metres long, 3 wide.

I wonder if its sailor survived? Or if there are any batteries on board. If this boat was here, would that mean that mine would be near here? I hope so.

To my left there was a large strip of sand and a mound of sand, large enough to block any sight past it. This boat would be completely invisible from the other side of the mound. Climbing aboard, I found nothing out of the ordinary, apart from the missing mast of course. On the port side of the boat (the left side of the boat for y'all non-sailors) there was a large-ish break in the railing. The white wooden rods that made up the side rail had at least half a metre in some places missing. It looked as if something large had taken a bite out of the boat.

Below deck was much more interesting, heaps of food, kitchen utensils, a campers stove, a small bed, adjacent bathroom, the usual stuff you'd find in an old-style boat. The thing that piqued my curiosity was a small collection of books that lay on the wall of the cabin. Half-sliding half-falling across the floor I managed to direct my self in the direction of the small bed and pick up one of the books lying on the wall.

_Twenty Thousand Leagues Under the Sea… so the girl's a Verne fan. _By my feet I also found an old and dog-eared copy of _The Mysterious Island_, _Journey to the centre of the Earth _and an even more battered version of _Around the World in 80 Days_. What can I say? They're great books written by an even greater person. I smiled, the four familiar books were the exact same ones I had sitting in the drawer under my bed on my own boat.

The wooden boat seemed to groan in my attempts to make it back up onto the deck. As the boat lay on its side, there was the possibility of taking the boat with me if I shifted my weight to the other side, and there was still the door to worry about. Would I be able to get up if I moved slowly? Or would a running start do? I've seen Pirates of the Caribbean 4 countless times on the rickety _Santiago, _of which I still have no idea as to how it came to be in the ledge it sat on.

Anyway, I decided that a running start would be the best to use in this situation. I jumped from the edge of the bed and pushed my self up onto the lightweight plastic stairs, somewhat out of place with the ship. I pushed the trapdoor that led below deck open and scrambled out. I could feel the boat groaning and tilting slightly with my weight on one of its walls.

Back up on deck, a cool breeze had begun sweeping over the surroundings, making the beach seem even lonelier than before. The palm trees swayed gently in the wind, as cliché as it seemed, it was a wonderful sight. I deeply sighed. _Oh well, at least this will give me some time to think about my home situation._

The wooden boards that made up the boat suddenly sounded. The loud 'BANG' was almost as loud as hearing an unexpected 'BARRELS!' with your earphones in. I almost lost my footing, but I'd never admit it if asked.

_Yep. Totally alone._

I slid down the deck to the side of the boat closest to the ground, in the process almost stepping on a seal. But, in the process of avoiding the said seal, I managed to tear the sleeve of my shirt on a broken section of the boat. Great. _Good luck fixing that here!_ Anyway, at the sight of me the seal sort of freaked out and bolted over to the sand mound. Maybe it had never seen a human before?

I followed it over the large sand mound on to this long strip of beach, to my left was a huge cliff face fifteen or so metres away from the water. It was almost completely covered with vines and tree roots. Further down the beach, a hundred or so metres away was a large stone arch. And might I tell you, was that a piece of rock. To a photographer, it would've been a picture perfect scene. The seal, on the other hand, was still freaking out that I was chasing it. As we approached the arch I noticed that there was crystal clear rock pool surrounding one of its bases. The wreck of what could've been a rowing boat could also be seen.

As the seal dashed under the arch I noticed a valley that ran between a crack in the landscape. There was a small alcove that was almost unnoticeable from a distance, and it confused me a little. _Warm ashes? A fire?_

_So there must be someone else here after all!_

Then I felt the cold of a knife against my neck.

* * *

><p><strong>Ayo<strong>

**New chapter, a little different from previous (Considering I haven't wrote this in…I dunno.. 2 and a bit years…*awkward cough*) **

**Felt that I should upload something since its Amu's Birthday today! (September 24****th****)**

**n.n **

**Yaaaaayy**

**Hope you like it?**

**Reviews give cookies.**


End file.
